


Forever and Always

by psionicTrickster



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grown Up, M/M, Morning Routines, Tumblr Prompt, club owner!Dave Strider, piano teacher!John Egbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psionicTrickster/pseuds/psionicTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wakes Dave up early in the morning for breakfast every day. Every. Single. Day.</p><p>Dave is completely fine with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and Always

You wake up to the smell of bacon wafting from the kitchen. Your silly twat of an almost-husband forgot to close the door to the bedroom again and you can faintly hear him humming through the sizzling.

You smile at this because this is pretty much what happens every day now. You stay in bed hugging the pillows which still have his scent on them and… wait for it… wait for i- “Dave! I know you’re up! Get in here you silly goose!”

There it is. The daily greeting accompanied by a soft laugh at your current state, which is hugging a pillow like a lifeline in your red boxers. You groan, more out of habit than any real annoyance, and reach out for your sunglasses.

Your name is DAVE STRIDER and it’s the start of a normal morning with your fiancé, JOHN EGBERT.

You get up groggily and rub at your eyes behind your sunglasses before stretching out your muscles.

You sneak quietly in the kitchen and you see him setting up the plates in his slightly-too-long sky blue pajama pants, like always. So you sneak up behind him and press your cold palms against his stomach in a light hug. He squeaks in surprise at your cold finger and you place your chin against his shoulder, “Whaddya cook fer breakfast?”

Your accent is still there because you’re still a bit groggy and he giggles at it. Fucking giggles.

“Watcha laughin’ at, Egderp?” You say as you poke at his stomach which cuts of his giggling in a flash. You love that he’s ticklish as hell. You do this almost every day.

“D-Don’t do that, Dave!!” he says, “I almost dropped the plates!”

“Not with those fingers you don’t.” you say, knowing that John’s clumsiness came from his two left feet. His hands though, are unbelievably fast. “So, yer going ta’ work today?”

“Well, duh, Dave.” He says shaking his head at you, “You ask that literally every day, honestly, I can’t just abandon the kids!”

“They can stand ta’ not have their goofy piano teacher fer one day, right?” you say as he finishes placing everything and covers your hands with his.

He puts his head back and grins at you, “Just eat your breakfast, Dave.”

You sigh, slightly disappointed at the rejection but it’s not like you can keep John in the closet 24/7. Or at least not with his consent. “Yessir.”

He giggles again as you sit down and start eating the food he laid out. He’s already done and he’s telling you he’s going to get a shower before work, like always.

You hear the shower start and it takes you five more minutes to finish and you start picking up all the plates and start washing them. Like always.

You hear the running water shut off just as you start cloth-drying the plates and John comes out a minute later wearing his usual white button-up and blue tie.

He hugs you from behind like you did with him earlier and rubs his nose against your spine in a pre-goodbye gesture. Like always.

You put down the plate and cloth you’re holding to turn around and hug him back.

“Love ya, Dave.” He mutters against your chest.

You nuzzle his hair before replying, “Love ya too, ya dork.”

He grins, not lifting his head from your chest and mutters, “Says the real dork.”

You roll your eyes behind your sunglasses and take a step back so you can lean down and kiss him. A soft, chaste kiss.

He’s smiling, “See? Dork.”

“Whatever, get yer sexy ass outta here already, Egderp.” You say pushing him to the door, “I got stuff ta do.”

“Yes, sir, Mr. Strider.” He says in a bubbly voice before kissing your cheek and waving goodbye as he walks out the door. “I’ll see ya at the club tonight!”

You smile at the thought and go back to bed forgetting to dry about half the dishes. You’ll probably regret that once your getting ready to go to the club you own, but you’re used to it. Besides, the bed is just so comfy.

You smile drowsily into the pillow before drifting off to sleep.

Your mornings are always like this and you hope they go on forever.

**Author's Note:**

> John is the honest happy-go-lucky kind of teacher we all love, a bit nerdy, a bit geeky and mostly a comedian. So when his students find out about cool-kid fiance, they could barely believe it.


End file.
